


The promise that never broke

by charzoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bullying, Fluffy, Gen, Homophobic Slurs, Mild Angst, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Teacher-Student Relationship, but never really show up, but not the creepy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charzoid/pseuds/charzoid
Summary: Kaito's meek Algebra teacher Chihiro Fujisaki has an old secret that gets discovered by the school and it's up to Kaito to help stop his teasers. Rated T for lots of Swearing and a few homophobic slurs. Just a warning





	The promise that never broke

**Author's Note:**

> A random fic idea that literally just came to me a few days ago and I liked it way too much to ignore it despite having a bunch of other things I'm writing. I really wanted to put up something nice before New Years to. So happy New Year to all.

Despite the many weird things that happened at Hope's peak on a weekly basis people still got hyped over the littlest of odd news. They even got excited at gossip pertaining to old news that really shouldn't of been all that interesting.

The latest little bit of tea came from one of the substitute teachers that came in to class drunk. He was rambling about how he once got beat up by a guy for picking on some wimpy boy that wore a skirt. Despite being inebriated he was able to describe the boy in enough detail that it got people curious. After a lot of snooping it was rumored to be none other than Kaito's Algebra teacher Chihiro Fujisaki.

The astronaut trainee might of had his biases on what made a man manly but he respected that different people liked to do their own thing. He was friends with guys like Shuichi, Rantaro, Korekiyo, and frenemies of sorts with Kokichi after all. All of whom just were born with somewhat feminine-ish looking features from odd angles but were 100% naturally born men.

Fem-boys or Bishie as either Miu and Tsumugi liked to call their looks. A few of them had kind of feminine hobbies as well which he didn't really get but never bullied them for. He'd knock the lights out of anyone who did though.

It was because of this that Kaito felt both anger and pity for his Algebra teacher. Over the next few days someone would come to class before everyone else and staple a bunch woman's bra on the projector board. They also set off a glitter bombs in his desk which would startle him and make him almost hit his head. One day he actually did hit his head and Kaito volunteered to take him to the nurse's office.

"I'm sorry they're giving you a hard time teach, they shouldn't be picking on you over some dumb old rumors. When I find out what jackass is doing this I'm gonna give them a piece of mind later. I'll ask my sidekicks to help look into this to." Kaito grumbled to his teacher as he helped support the older male down the hallway. Despite being an adult in his late 30s he was barely much bigger or muscular then his friend Shuichi.

"That's very generous of you but I'd rather you not get yourself or your friends in trouble for my sake. I can handle a few jokes every now and then. After I report this to the principal to look into, I'm sure these will stop after a while when the prankers get bored." Mr. Fujisaki replied. Although he wasn't a bad student, everyone knew of Kaito's temper. It could vary on some days between fairly good to split hair in seconds. Any simple talks with the possible suspects might likely lead to a bit of blood.

"I know but still they shouldn't be disrespecting ya like this. Your a really good teacher and good person to us. I know not all adults deserve respect but your one of the ones that definitely does. Even though I don't know if those rumors really are about you or some other dude here, no one should be bullied for stuff they did in the past. Bullies period just suck. My friends and me should at least find out who it is before reporting them when we have evidence. That's a promise!" Kaito declared.

They had reached the nurses office and quickly got Chihiro fixed up with an ice pack and pain killers. They walked back to class in a comfortable silence until the teacher decided to break it.

"Heehee, you know you really do remind me in way of Mondo." Chiro commented

"Who?" Kaito asked.

"You know that occasional substitute for gym class with the pompadour?"

He was met with more blank confusion on the teen's face.

"The guy who yelled at you and Kokichi that time you both tried seeing who could hook toss the most onion ring on the tip of hair? It was at the sports pep rally last summer but he was asleep in the stands when you guys did it." he explained.

"Ooooh yeah that guy! He really chewed us out for that." Kaito laughed at the memory with a bemused look on his face.

"Yep, it wasn't until I got to high school here at Hope's peak that I made any real friends growing up. He was one of them and he always talked about how a man should always keep his promises. Before he retired his title to become a carpenter, he was the ultimate biker gang leader here. He could be pretty aggressive, sometimes skipped school, and had a worse yelling problem then you at times. Even still he was protective of those he cared about and he helped me face some of my demons." It was Chihiro's turn to smile at an old memory.

"He sounds awesome and it's nice to hear I really make you think of him so much. Thanks. " Kaito said with appreciative smile.

"Your welcomed."

**The next day**

Exactly as Kaito promised he got the help of his friends to try and figure out who was messing with Fujisaki. They talked Miu into setting up a camera hidden inside a trash can in the backside of the teacher's desk. When they got the footage at the end of school day back they were surprised to see a man instead of a teenager. The face was out of view but the body and ugly plaid style of clothing made them assume it was Mr. Dee . Shuichi confirmed it by running the ID tag number hanging from his pants pocket. He was the drunk teacher that started the drama.

Kaito wasted no time running to the back of the school to find the teacher's parking lot with the camera. His eagerness to tell his teacher their discovery quickly turned to angry shock when he saw his teacher's car being vandalized.

Two teens he recognized from the football team were spraying "Faggot mobile" on the side door and kicking his back lights.

"HEY! Get the hell away from the that car or your both getting turned in Your both on camera!" He screamed.

"And what if we just break your stupid camera, huh teacher's pet?" One of them challenged.

"I'll break your stupid jaws first before you even get close to it assholes!" Kaito barked back.

Before either party could advance on the other and possibly smash the camera in the process, a 4th person intervened.

"You two need to leave right now or not only will you be suspended but expelled for this." All three were shocked to hear the authority in Fujisaki's voice. He had always been pretty mousey even when he needed to raise his voice for roll call. The glare on his face was almost out of place in a way Kaito didn't know he was capable of doing. The small brunet man's words seem to sink into the violators because they dropped their spray cans and ran off.

"That was badass teach, I didn't know you had it in ya!" Kaito exclaimed impressed.

"Thanks I learned how to glare like that from Mondo as a teen though I haven't needed it in a while. I guess I still remember some of the things he taught me about being tougher. "

"Oh hey that reminds me, I didn't really get to ask but you said he was the former biker gang leader right? What were you then?" The teen questioned.

"I was the ultimate programmer and still do a little bit of tech aid here and now. When I was a kid tended to cry easily and also..." Chihiro trailed off and didn't seem to want to continue.

"Huh? Also what? If there's something you don't wanna remember I won't force you ya." With everything else that had been going on the last thing Kaito wanted to do was make him uncomfortable.

"No, no I think I honestly want to tell you and maybe the rest of the class later since like I said before you remind me a lot of him. Especially your wanting to fight people in my defense when I asked you not to.."

"Ah,I wasn't trying to look for a fight! I was trying to look for you to show you a tape of who we think has been messing with you. If you think telling me and the others something about you will help then I'm all ears Mr. Fujisaki ." He gave him a thumbs up to show he meant it.

"Well firstly since it's after school hours you can call me by my first name, Chihiro. Also those rumors about the boy who cross dressed? They were about me and I know they were about me because that teacher who started them was one of my childhood bullies. I was always a bit to small and sickly to go outside to play so I used computers to pass the time.

The few times I did start going for mostly school stuff I was bullied for my looks and being weak despite being a boy. I just started getting more and more insecure and self conscious about myself because of the constant bullying. At some point I just decided that if people couldn't accept me as a boy then maybe they would if I was a girl."

Chihiro sighed to himself recalling the memory before continuing.

"In the end it was just my cowardly was of running away from my problems instead of facing them head on. Even though it worked for a bit I still wanted to be accepted by others as a boy and stop hiding. A nagging part of my head told me if I did that though then then bullying would start all over again so I just put it off for years before Hope's peak high."

Kaito was listening quietly to his teacher's story and his anger at those jerks as well as Mr. Dee made him want to punch the substitute all the more.

"Those guys were asshats but you shouldn't of let them get to you. The more you let people like them see you afraid it only encourages them to keep it up. If anything they sound like the weak shits if they had nothing better to do then pick on someone weaker then them over their looks. Bet they were ugly as hell themselves and jealous."

Chihiro smiled and laughed lightly at the teens words.

"Thanks, I know that now. I don't think that's what he said word per word but both Mondo and Ishimaru, another friend of mine, said something similar to me. After graduation even though we all became busier I kept up with training even after I finally stopped wearing skirts I kept up with training. Pretty obvious I never really got stronger physically but I have become a bit more confident."

Since it was after school hours thus making it likely okay to do so, Kaito decided to give Chihiro a sudden hug and pat on the back.

"C'mon man give yourself more credit then that! Your way stronger than before if everything you just told me is true. Would past Chihiro of stared two big football players straight in the eyes and tell them to fuck off? Would past him have stood up with his head high and almost get in a fight with anyone? Even now your car is messed up and you've been teased for days. I haven't seen you cry or get mopey about it once! If Mondo heard about this I bet he'd be beyond proud of who you've become this many years later. You need to appreciate who you've become more then who you use to be."

Rubbing his goatee with a thoughtful look on his face, the astronaut got an idea.

"You should join me and my sidekicks at the gym sometime to train together and maybe invite Mondo plus whoever else you feel like."

Before Chihiro could the voice his reply, the voice someone all to familiar and unwelcomed cut him off.

"Oh hey there sissy boy, long time no see. Looks like someone messed up your car pretty bad. I think it fits you though since you still look like a girl to me." Mr. Dee taunted.

"Why are you being a jerk to Chihiro?! Just cause you got your ass handed it's karma when you were kids?"

"Quiet kid and run along to the sandbox, the adults are talking here. I can even pay you like the other boys to forget what you saw."

Kaito glared the man down and looked ready to jump him but knew physically assaulting a teacher could spell juvie for him so he held back. Instead he chose to verbally do it.

"Adults? Chihiro is the only adult I see here and your an oversized man child! Your like near 50 or somethin dude and your still messing with people like a 12 yr old punk brat? How pathetic can a old grown ass man be that he needs to pay people to terrorize others just so he feels better about his own failure of a life?" Kaito jabbed.

Other then sending him a glare Mr. Dee chose to ignore the teen and continue taunting Chihiro.

"What's the matter? Still need muscle for brained punks to defend you even now?"

"He doesn't have to answer to you, ya piece of sh-!"

Kaito was cut off by Chihiro using the same voice he had earlier.

"No, Kaito it's okay, you can stand down. He's not going to do anything and will get fired soon."

Both Kaito and looked at him in confusion before the former decided to question his words.

"What makes ya say that?"

"Because he just confessed on camera to bribing minor teens, indirect destruction of personal property, along with verbally harassing a co-worker. Also those glitter booms you have of him on tape breaking the lock to my desk to set up counts as tampering with school property. All of these are unprofessional offenses that will get you not only fired but likely arrested."

The smug look the substitute had been sporting before Chihiro had started talking was quickly wiped off his face. He actually started to look a bit nervous before getting anger and trying to stand taller for the illusion of coming off intimidating.

"You don't have the balls to turn in that tape! If you did I'd make sure more than just your car gets wrecked you fucking faggot. You better watch your back if you even think about it!"

His hollow threat didn't make the other male do much more then blink back with an unimpressed expression as the only response. followed the violators actions from earlier by retreating but not before shaking his fist in warning.

"Awesome job again Chihiro. You showed him who's boss but do you think he'll do what he claimed?"  
Chihiro just shook his head no.

"No, it's like you said to him, he's a man child that hasn't grown up. One that needs other people to do things for him and be mean just to feel better. I know for sure I probably would of cried and begged for forgiveness if I was still my past self. Thanks for reminding I'm a stronger person now."

Kaito just smiled and sent him a thumbs up.

"Any time man.

Just as he predicted, the school board immediately confronted after he showed them the recordings. The mean substitute was fined and fired without pay the day after that. Other than a few teasing remarks when he revealed his past to the class, no one made a big deal about it. Soon enough all gossip on the matter died entirely.

Even though it was unlikely he'd made good on his promise to get back at the former ultimate programmer, Kaito, his friends, and Chihiro's friends all hanged out more after school. Despite the age gap they formed a good friendship from that day on and long after graduation.

**Author's Note:**

> So to give quick backstory on how this even came up, I was making a list out of fics I've thought up over the last few years and recalling which ones I've done, might do, and might never do. In total there were 16 and this wasn't one of them but after looking at a few cute talent plan events I thought this would be nice to type while the desire was still fresh. I think 3 days makes this the fastest thing I've ever done. I feel like more could of been done but I hope you guys like it anyway.


End file.
